1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor phase-change memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor phase-change memory devices have been fabricated to provide an information storage structure in an insulating layer in a manner that addresses the need for deeper integration of devices having continually smaller design rules. To accomplish this, in a common configuration, the information storage structure is formed to fill an opening defined in an insulating layer. The information storage structure may comprise a phase-change material. Further, the information storage structure may be in contact with a data contact structure, which is formed through a plurality of interlayer insulating layers to provide a transmission channel whereby stored data can be transmitted to a data line. The data contact structure may in turn be in contact with the data line.
It is common for the data contact structure to have multiple conductive patterns with different dimensions. The conductive patterns may be sequentially stacked to be disposed on selected interlayer insulating layers and in the remaining interlayer insulating layers. In this case, each of the conductive patterns may be formed in the corresponding one of the interlayer insulating layers using an one-time semiconductor photolithography process. Thus, the semiconductor photolithography process should be repeated as many times as the number of the conductive patterns, thereby complicating a structure and fabrication method of the semiconductor phase-change memory device.